The Shadows Of Time
by SnowyFox13
Summary: The summary would be to long to write in here... The reason why it's a crossover is because it has some Naruto. Not my story idea, it's my friend's, were writing it together with others. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Shadows of Time

Idea By: Jewell

Written By: Snowy13

I walked through a dark forest slowly passing the dying trees around me. Rain starts to fall from the dark filled sky above me, covering me and the earth around me. I keep on walking not really sure where I was going. Somehow in front me I can see a shadow of a human figure. I stop in my tracks, too scared to find who or what it is. Lighting suddenly clashes in the sky and the frightening sounds of thunder follows. The shadow figure moves toward me a little before saying,

"We need you." I backed up and the shadow continued, "Come back to us and remember your destiny."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. The shadow then disappeared before I could do or try to say more. Lighting clashes in the sky again as I stood there confused at what the figure had said. A sound of an alarm filled the surrounding area-

My eyes were forced opened…

"It was just a dream." I still could hear the sound of an alarm. I looked to my right to see my alarm going off like wild. I moved over and turned it off.

"That sure was a bizarre dream." I jumped out of my bed and began my day. After an hour I got on my bus and then at school. The dream was still so fresh in my mind; I decided to tell my best friend about it, Jewell. I've known her since middle school and I tell her almost everything. I walked into school almost liked a zombie and sat next to Jewell, who was doing homework. She looked over at me startled,

"What's wrong?"

I told her about the dream with as many details as I could put in. She put her homework away and thought to herself.

"What did the shadow say again?" She asked me. "He said he needed me to come back and remember my destiny or something like that." I told her. "You have the weirdest dreams sometimes!"

Jewell and I jumped to the sound of our friend's voice. I looked behind me to see him staring at us like we were crazy people. His name is Justice, I meet him around the same time as Jewell and we've been friends since.

"Oh hey Justice!" I said ignoring the face he was giving us. "Who even has dreams about that kind of stuff!" I shrugged at him and looked out the window at the sky. The sky was being covered by dark clouds, the same dark color as in my dream. I shook my head trying to shake it out of my mind.

"Looks like it might rain!" Jewell said excitedly. Justice sighed at her and pulled out a chair from another table to sit by us. He turned to me and gave me puppy dog eyes, which only meant he wanted one thing, to play with my I-touch.

"Not today!" I told him turning my back toward him, "Oh come on!" He whined. "Justice you're way too addicted to the I-Touch and it's not even yours." Jewell said laughing at him. Justice puffed at the comment. All of a sudden the bell for first period ran through the school. People got up from many tables got up and rushed to their classes but we stayed since we didn't have a first period.

"I'm hungry!" I said randomly, making Jewell and Justice Stare at me weirdly. "Did you not eat this morning again!" Justice asked me. "Hmm I forgot!" I said which made him shake his head at me. Jewell and I busted out laughing at him. After a while of laughing and Justice mumbling to himself, we stopped. Out of the blue, a strong pain appeared in my head, and then moved down my whole body. Almost like shivering from the cold but had pain added to it. I got a horrible bad feeling, even though I didn't know why.

Justice stared at us, "Are you guys alright?" Jewell and I turned toward each other; we both knew that we had both just felt the same thing. I nodded my head slowly. Then the bell for second period ran through the school. We all quickly got up and hurried to our classes.

Other then the dream I had this morning and that strange feeling, the rest of the school day went on as normal. Sitting in each class listening, trying to learn new things or maybe sitting there daydreaming of other things. Some of the stuff we might not even use when we become adults. It was in my Geometry class that something happened. There was a knock on the door interrupting my teacher while he was talking. He went to open the door and took the slip of paper the person had. He closed the door looking at the paper. He walked over to me and placed it down on my desk.

I looked at it and my heart jumped, it said to go to the principal's office. I picked it up and walked out of the classing, I looked at it again. Have I done something wrong? I couldn't think of anything but why would the principal want to see me? I walked as slowly as I could over to the office. I turned and bumped right into the door.

"OW! I got to stop being so clumsy or not look at something while walking!" I said to myself and opened the door rubbing my head. Inside I was shocked to see Jewell sitting there.

"Nice coming in…were called down too?" She asked. She seemed as nervous as I was, maybe more. "Yea…Do you know why we were called down?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked down. I looked around and saw a girl at a desk who was typing on the computer. She looked at both of us in the corner of her eye, "Go on in." She pointed to a small hallway that leads to a door. Jewell got up from the chair she was sitting in and we walked to the door. I was so scared and nervous and I could sense Jewell was the same. I opened the door and we walked in. Inside was a small office, with 2 women. One was sitting at the desk; she was very pretty, short brown hair and a pretty smiling face. The other girl was sitting next to her, she had her hair tied up in a bun and had a serious look.

"Welcome girls, please sit down." The brown hair girl said. Jewell and I nervously sat down in the 2 chairs in front of the desk and looked toward the women. The serious one gave the other a large vanilla folder. The brown haired looked through it quietly and then put her hands under her chin, looking at us.

"My name is Sarah." She took a badge from her pocket and slid it on the desk over for us to see. "I'm from the F.B.I."


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadows of Time

Idea By: Jewell

Written By: Aisu

I watched as 400 other kids got up and began to exit the band hall in a mass; slow moving crowd. I groaned and packed my numerous things into my monster of a backpack. Then, struggling under the sheer weight of my belongings, I managed to, eventually, exit leave the room. I meandered through the hallway, talking to my friends excitedly about the dark clouds and how it might raid. However, I was unable to jump for joy because of the bag of bricks hanging from my shoulder.

"Why did I bring a text book to school?" I asked myself. After trudging upstairs and into my classroom, I shed at least 20 pounds in the form of a huge brown backpack. I sat in my chair, not particularly excited about my chemistry quiz. I looked over my notes, hoping to retain some information. The class, aside from the teacher, was half-asleep. I am wishing on my part, that I had gotten more sleep, but didn't dwell on the subject.

The teacher spoke, silencing the two or three people who were awake enough to talk. "Quiz today!" He said. I heard groans. One student bargained, "How about you give us all 100's?" "What? No!" The teacher said, routinely, but lively nonetheless. There was a knock on the door, an office aid walked in, handing him a small slip of paper, then leaving. "Aisu." The teacher said my name and handed the note to me. I thought nothing of it and excited the silent room full of zombies.

I started walking down the hallway, then stopped, and looked at the paper to see where I was going. I expected to see the office of my counselor written on there, since I was occasionally called there for random reasons. However, I was surprised to see the name of the principal on it. My heart began to pound as I slowly began to walk in the right direction. My hands shook, and I jumped when a door opened in front of me. I relaxed, and then continued walking.

I pondered over the causes for the principal wanting to see me. For all intents and purposes, I was a relatively good kid. I sometimes studied; most of the time did my homework, and got pretty straight B's. I had never gotten into a fight or done something of any magnitude that could make my conduct questionable.

I didn't cheat on homework or tests, but maybe a teacher thought I did? No, that was unlikely. The main problem I had was paying attention in Spanish class. I couldn't help it. I liked to draw a lot, and for some reason, I got the most inspiration in Spanish.

I reached the door. I could feel my stomach quivering and my throat felt dry. I turned the cold handle and walked in.

The lady at the desk directed me into a hallway. I thanked her and followed her instructions. As I entered the small office, my mind raced. I saw Jewell and Clarissa, two good friends of mine, sitting at the desk, looking just as nervous as me. I waved. They waved back. I sat and noticed two women dressed in suits. I didn't recognize them, and their expressions were far too serious to be teachers. Furthermore, I found it strange little trinkets on the desk…Pictures of family, small figurines, papers, books, a computer…in fact, all there was in the room was a table, a few chairs, the two women, me, Jewell, and Clarissa.

One of the women spoke "I'm Sarah. I'm from the F.B.I. We have some suspicions about you three that we'd like to discuss."

My heart must have stopped, because I could feel my blood go cold. I looked at Jewell and Clarissa. They looked equally terrified. I took a breath and looked back at Sarah. "Okay." I said, willing them to speak. Sarah's companion cleared her throat and began.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadows of Time

Idea By: Jewell

Written By: Justice and Jewell

"Principal's Office?" I asked myself. I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything, must be some good news, maybe. I walked down the hallway slowly and stopped near a bathroom. "AHH! I CAN'T WAIT!" I ran into the bathroom and quickly opened one of the stalls. I moved myself inside but stopped half way. "..Huh? Is something wrong with this stall? I can't fit!" I tried to move myself in or out of the stall but it wasn't working.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't gotten THAT fat!" I looked over my shoulder at one of the mirrors and was shocked to see that I was way bigger. "Is that even possible?" I kept growing cracking the stall I was stuck in. Then stranger things started happening, I could feel my own bones growing and changing within in, causing pain. I looked in the mirror again and saw that my hands were now dragon claws! I started freaking out at how my whole body was turning into a body of a dragon.

I grew and grew till I bumped into the ceiling and cracked through it. I grew so big that the bathroom started to split in half. It made such a loud sound I'm sure the whole school could hear! "This is actually pretty cool!" I yelled or really I roared. I stood there as now a huge dragon and thought out loud, "I'm Hungry now…"

(Jewell's point of view)

There was loud sound and rumbles through-out the whole school. The 2 women stopped talking and looked at each other. "We'll be back. Please wait here till were back." Sarah said running out the door with her companion by her side. "What was that!" Aisu asked. "No idea!" I replied. "Hey guys, is it just me or is this room really hot now?" I asked. Aisu and Clarissa turned toward and stared at me weirdly. "It's actually really cold in here." Aisu told us, trying to warm herself up.

"Do you guys have temperature problems? It's normal in here!" Kurarisa said. Suddenly, Aisu's ears grew to a point and fur surrounded it. Kurarisa and I moved back from her and she looked at us confused. Kurarisa got a mirror she found on the desk and gave it to Aisu. The mirror dropped out of her hands when she saw that her ears were now cat ears. The air around her became cold that even the chair she was sitting in was freezing in some places.

"What's happening!" I asked. "I don't know!" Kurarisa half yelled freaking out. She then jumped up away from me, "It's HOT around you!" She said. The chair I was sitting on was staring to burn and little bits of fire surrounded me. Kurarisa stared wildly at both of us, shocked, "Something very weird is going on. I have a feeling that's why the F.B.I. is here to see us. I have a feeling that we need to get out of here now before they come back!" Me and Aisu looked at each other and agreed.

We all got up from our chairs and opened the door to look out. The girl at the desk was still there talking on the phone while quickly going through some papers.

"I got a plan. When you see me scratch my head, you guys sneak out I'll be right behind ya'll." Kurarisa told us. She then walked over to the girl. The girl looked at her and got off the phone, glaring at Kurarisa a little.

"What do you want!" She asked angrily. "Well I was wondering if I could use the bathroom." Kurarisa asked scratching her head a little, giving us the signal. While the girl moved her head telling her to just go, Aisu and I sneaked past them and out the door. The fire around me had finally calmed down and was only around my hands now. If Aisu stayed in one place for more than 4 seconds Ice would start to form in that place. So she has to keep moving around. Kurarisa rushed out and gave us a thumb ups.

"Let's get out of the school!" I said. Aisu and Kurarisa nodded and we almost ran out the front door, causing much confusion to the people we pasted. We all looked back to the school to see a head of a creature. We stopped in our tracks, our mouths dropped open. "What the-!" Kurarisa yelled. The creature which looks almost like a dragon now, turned toward us.

"HEY GUYS!" It screamed out to us. Aisu fell over slightly before Kurarisa and I caught her. "Calm down Aisu!" I said to her. Kurarisa then looked to the dragon again and told us, "It's Justice." Aisu and I looked at her confused, "How do you know!" Aisu asked. Kurarisa pointed to a ripped part of a jacket on the dragon's back. "Well I kind of just knew and because that's his jacket!" "IT ATE JUSTICE!" Aisu screamed falling over again, Kurarisa and I having to catch her again.

"How can I eat myself!" The dragon asked. Aisu and I were shocked to see the dragon was in fact Justice. "Justice we have to get out of here! We think the F.B.I. is after us!" Kurarisa said. "HUH?" The dragon yelled coming over to us. "I got an idea! Get on my back, I'll fly us out of here… or try to." He said unsure. He bent over allowing us to climb up on his back. "Where are we going to go?" I asked. Before Justice answered the 2 F.B.I. women ran out toward us with guns in their hands.

"It's a D…D…Dragon!" Sarah yelled dropping her gun. "Just go!" Kurarisa yelled. Justice jumped up and started floating up and away from the school. "Wow! Were actually flying!" Aisu said excited but nervous at the same time. "I'm doing it!" Justice screamed. Not knowing where we were going to go we just kept floating away. After a while we saw an open field with nothing miles around.

"Let's go there!" We yelled together. Justice nodded his head and dashed down toward the ground. He crashed into the field, making us fly of his back and land almost 50 feet away from him. "Ow…" we said in pain. "What it was my first time! I think I actually did a good job! I'll get better!" Justice reassured himself. We all glared at him then gathered around in a circle.

"Well there's something going on. What we need to do is get home, get some stuff, maybe some money and then back here. We'll have to stay away for a while so the F.B.I. doesn't find us." Aisu said. "I think that's the very place they will be waiting for us." Kurarisa replied. I looked in my purse I was able to get before we left and took out my bank account information.

"For now, we could use my money!" I said. We all agreed. We decided that Kurarisa and I would go out to get supplies. It would cause chaos if people saw Aisu with her cat ears and defiantly if they saw Justice as a dragon. We would have to get Aisu a hat before she's able to even go out in public. And so now it all begins…


	4. Chapter 4

The Shadows of Time

Idea By: Jewell

Written By: All

The fire that was once around Jewell's hands has finally disappeared. Silence has formed around the two as they walk down the streets of a downtown area. "Is this Downtown Dallas?" Kurarisa asked finally breaking the silence. She looks over at Jewell waiting for an answer, to get nothing but a simple shrug. Silence again, their slow quiet steps ringing in their ears. As they get closer to the city background sounds take over; sounds of people talking to each other, business people trying to trick you into a deal, couples being lovey-dovey to each other. They look along the streets for a bank, at times having to turn down the business me around. Once they find one they go to the ATM outside. Jewell gets out her information typing it in. She gets the money and puts it in her pocket. "I also got some money from babysitting hopefully we'll have enough to keep going for a while." Kurarisa says trying to start a conversation. "Why do you think this happening to us?" Jewell asks. Kurarisa looks up at the sky for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure…but everything happens for a reason…right?" "I guess." Jewell says walking away from the ATM making Kurarisa rush to catch up. "So what should we get first?" "Food?" Jewell half asked like it was obvious. Kurarisa stared at her blindly for a second before bumping into someone. "AHH! I'm sorry sir!" The man looks down at her with rage in his eyes, "Watch where you're going!" Kurarisa backed up a little next to Jewell. A boy with blackish hair gets in front of them. "It was just abdicant, leave them alone." The boy said. The man walked away with a grunt and anger. "Thank you so much!" Kurarisa said. The boy turned to them. He was pretty tall, around their age to. "I'm Jake." He introduced himself holding his hand out. Jewell suspicious catches Kurarisa's eye like to warn her no to talk to him. Kurarisa looks at Jewell but shakes Jake's hand anyway. "I'm Kurarisa, and this my friend, Jewell." "What are you two lovely girl doing out alone today?" "Were out shopping, were going out camping with some friends and sadly we were picked to get the supplies." Jewell sighed to herself thinking it was great that Kurarisa was a great liar. Jake looked at Jewell and smiled. "Why don't I company ya'll? Would be bad if you two got into anymore trouble." Kurarisa and Jewell looked at each other. That's when something new happened**. **_**'**__**I think we can trust him, I can feel that's he's a good person'**_Jewell looked at her shocked_. '__**Kurarisa? Are we talking using our thoughts?'**_ _**'…Well this gets even weirder by the second!'**_Kurarisa thought yelled. _**'What if he a spy for the F.B.I. or something?'**_ Jewell asked. Kurarisa smiled and looked at Jake. _**'Trust me when I say he's not a bad person. I actually feel that somehow he's on our side.' **__**'Fine. But if something happens I'm blaming you.' **_ "We would love some company." Kurarisa said. And they were off again, this time not in silence. Kurarisa and Jewell did their shopping, while Jake followed sometimes helping them pick things out. Jewell watched Kurarisa closely because Jake was getting strangely close to her. But it was strange, there was like a huge connection between them. In one way it seemed like stalking, creeper but in another way it seemed normal. After a couple of hours they finally got all they needed with some money left to spare for later on. Kurarisa did a little victory dance to celebrate. They turned to Jake. "Thank you for coming with us." Jewell and Kurarisa told Jake before walking back to the others. "Wait." They stopped in their tracks and looked back at him, with questioning looks. "Kurarisa, do you remember me?" He asked, getting a confused look from her. "I'll remind you then. 'Come back to us and remember your destiny.'" Kurarisa froze up and her heart started beating fast, "You were the one from my dream?" Kurarisa croaked out in fear. Jake nodded. Jewell looked at Jake in shock too and then to Kurarisa trying to snap her back to earth. "I know that's 2 others with you. Take me back and I'll explain everything." Jake said seriously. Jewell and Kurarisa looked into his eyes and without thinking they both nodded. They both now had that feeling that he was one their side, he was here to help them.

(Back at the "Base")

Aisu was sitting looking through her manga she was able to find in her bag she brought. Her eyes perked up hearing footsteps and she jumped up. She saw Jewell and Kurarisa walking back with the supplies but what was weird, a boy was following. Aisu turned to justice and slapped him awake. Justice woke up with a start and looked over at the 3. "Didn't only 2 leave?" He asked. "Yea." Aisu said looking confused. Kurarisa dropped the supplies down and then focused her attention to Jake, "Everyone meet Jake he companied us. Jake this is Aisu and Justice." Jake looked at Aisu, mostly at her cat ears, and then to Justice. "I see everything is already starting." He said. They all looked confused at him. "Why don't you all sit down? I'm going to explain everything to you now." They all sat around Jake looking up at him like Kids at story time. "Where should I begin? Well umm you guys are not normal as you can tell now. Aisu you're an ice neko, A half cat human with the power to control ice. Jewell you're a human with a fire demon soul. Justice you're a…well a Dragon. And Kurarisa you're an immortal, half angel, half demon and Key Master." The group all looked at each other. "I know you all still don't understand. You're not really from this world. There is another world. And Kurarisa, Aisu, Jewell, you're the leaders of this world. I've come to this world to bring you back."

* * *

Snowy13: Ahhh I'm so sorry to all who are reading the story. I know it's been a while since i posted a chapter. I've been going through a lot lately and just haven't gotten into the mood. Again I'm sorry. I'm going to do better from now on! Enjoy the story from now on, it's gonna get good. Hehe ^^. The next chapter will be in Jake's point of view so enjoy. Also I finally found someone to help me edit my writing so if you see a chapter down for a little it's because it's in "editing mode" tehe! If anyone would like to help with ideas, help with editing or even join our story please talk to me. =) Thank you and good bye!


	5. Chapter 5

The Shadows of Time

Idea By: Jewell

Written By: Jake

"I've come to this world to bring you back." The group of 4 around me rumbled in laughter, even the dragon. "So wait, so there's this other world, and were the leaders? This is got to be a joke." Kurarisa says. "Sadly it's not. You guys didn't even let me finish." I said angrily. "Oh sorry Yoda please continue." Justice said making the group laugh again. I sighed to myself and continued on. I looked in my pocked to find a piece of paper. I took it out, unfolded it and laid it out for them to see. "This is my world. The world was spilt up into 3 lands, the land of the mortals. Those which are humans but with special abilities, like Jewell; The land of half immortals, Those who are half mortal but have half immortal beings inside them, like Aisu and Justice; And then the land of the immortals, immortal beings that have amazing abilities, like Kurarisa and me. I can go into more details later. These lands were in a peaceful era till a sudden earthquake hit. A place where the lands connected spilt off, making a 4th land mixed of people from the other 3 lands. The 3 lands trying to heal what was damaged could not aid to the new land. Soon a dark aura covered it and made the people living there think that the other3 lands caused this. A war broke out between them. In the war the 3 leaders of the 3 lands were killed. The 4th land took control of us but years later you were reborn. To make sure the new land would not find out you were hidden here in this world till you gain your powers back and remember your past lives." Still they seemed a little confused. "Ok umm then why is Justice here?" Aisu asked. "Justice was the king of dragons, though he was not really a big leader like you 3 he was still very important. He was also reborn and hidden with you." "And who are you? And why were you chosen to get us?" Jewell asked. "Well…"

(Month before)

I stared at the huge computer screen in front of me. Flashes of videos and pictures of different people and places went through. I slammed my hand on the keyboard, almost breaking it to pieces. "They're not here. They might not even be alive." A man said to me from the other side of the room. I looked down at the keyboard, "I know they're alive. Like Naruto said they were reborn and hidden somewhere, just where? Sasuke I'm not giving up." I said. "I didn't tell you to. I'm sure we'll find them, maybe you should take a break." I dropped to my knees, my hands grasping the keyboard. "We have to find them before Mark does; I don't have time to rest!" I screamed. A women rush through the doors, her hair flowing behind her as she quickly goes to the computer. She gently pushes me a little away before typing ferociously on the keyboard. "What's going on, Tskui?" Sasuke asks, rushing to her side. "I think I found out where they are. All this time we were looking for them in our world but not in the other world." She says. "What?" I asked looking at her. "There's another world called, Earth, I believe that they were hidden there to make sure Mark was unable to find them." The computer screen loaded several videos. Tskui went through them typing things in. Sasuke and I watched in awe as she went through them quickly. She stopped at one video which she put in full screen. "North America, United States, Texas, what you see here is a high school. A school for people around ages 14-18. This is where they go to learn. In this school lies a group of friends, Kurarisa, Aisu, Jewell, and Justice. Names sound familiar?" I jumped up and looked in shock. "It's the names of the leaders and dragon king! We found them!" I yelled in joy. "All that's left is someone to go and bring them here." Tskui says. Sasuke was about to volunteer but I was too quick, "I'll go." "Are you sure about this Jake?" I nodded my head. "If you're sure, there is also another thing you should know, the leaders of this world found out about us somehow. They will be going after them I'm sure. You will have to be careful I'm not sure what the people of this world are capable of." I nodded my head again. "These are the pictures of them." Tskui said giving me 4 photos. "Good Luck." Sasuke mumbled.

(Present)

"Well…it's a long story that I don't have the time to tell." I said. "Do you understand now?" "One question, why is the F.B.I. after us?" Justice asked. "Were not sure ourselves. The leaders of this world found out about us somehow. The real question is, will you come back and help us?" I asked. The group looked at each other, whispered, nodded, and then looked back to me. "We'll go." They said. "I'm glad. Now first things first. When you go through the portal to our world, I don't know where'll land. We could land in an ocean, on land, in a tree, etc. So be prepared." The group then backed away a little in fear. I hit my head with my hand and took a deep breath. "You don't have to worry. When we get to our world I will take the 3 leaders to the tombs of the past leaders. There will be weapons, variables you will need later on. After we collect these we will go on with training. Sound ok?" I asked, they' shrugged, "This is going to be harder than I thought. Then, Are you ready?" They looked at each other and nodded. I closed my eyes and breathing in a portal emerged beneath us. We went through it and into my world…expect were instead of underground or on the ground, were above it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Shadows of the Time)

Written: Snowy13

High in the air, we started falling quite quickly toward the ground. Everyone was panicking, not excepting that we land in the air instead off somewhere safer. I looked around wondering what to do. Justice of course was fine with this floating to his heart content. He caught Aisu and Jewell on his back and went to fly down to the ground. He left me! What am I suppose to do now? I looked at the corner of my eye and saw black feathers. My rushed to see what it is until I felt an arm go around my waist and stop me from falling. I looked back to see Jake and black wings on his back.

"You have wings?" I asked shocked. He grinned at me and rushed down to the ground following Justice. We got to the sweet ground and set me down. Jake looked up almost trying to figure out where we were then his face showed relief.

"Were in the land of the immortals were I belong." I suddenly lit up and started looking around. This was the land I was the leader of I couldn't believe that.

"Now I know I had of a plan of going to the temple but I think it be better if you meet the main people here and then send you home so you can get comfortable."

"That sounds a great idea Jake." Jewell said glaring at him. "I didn't know were going to land into the air ok?" She looked away from him. Aisu and I started laughing. Then footsteps were heard walking our way. Jake got in front of me in a protective stance. But I couldn't understand why it was me that he got protective of. We saw a ruff of raven black hair and some crazy red eyes. Jewell then started running toward the person.

"Wait it could be a enemy!" She tackled him down and we heard a grunt, "GET OFF ME!" The man yelled. "Sasuke?" Jake asked. I got shocked and looked at the man on the ground and sure enough it was Sasuke. "I got worried that you didn't come back yet so I came looking for you." Sasuke said. "I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" Jewell yelled squeezing him till he turned blue. "Someone help it's a monster!" Sasuke tried to get away from her but she had too much of a grip on him. Jake smirked at them, "Sasuke let me introduce to you, your leader of the mortal land Jewell." Sasuke eyes widened in fear, "SHE'S MY LEADER?" Jake nodded his head and Sasuke rushed away hiding behind a tree, "I refuse to be with a leader like her."

"But I love you Sasuke…" Jewell said quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not the Sasuke you think I am, I'm a different person and you barley even know me. You can't _**love**_ me." Jewell looked up at him in shocked and then let her head drop in defeat. I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "It's ok Jewell I told you he was gay." Sasuke rushed over to me so fast I could barley see him, his sword at my throat I could barley even keep up with my breathing. "I'm not gay." He said anger filling his eyes. Aisu and Justice watched in fear at what was going on.

"Leave her alone, Sasuke." Jake said impatiently. "Not until she apologies to me." He moved the sword closer to my neck, that's when things changed. Something was changing in me and I had no control of it anymore. I grabbed the sword in my hand, ripping it from him and throwing it out of the way. It cut deep into my skin and blood rushed out but I felt no pain. Everyone backed up in fear even Sasuke. I shook my head and shocked I feel to my knees.

"What just happened?" I asked looking down at my hand. "That was your demon self that's I was trying to get Sasuke to leave you ALONE! I warned you pal, this is your fault." Jake told him walking toward me. He ripped some cloth from his shirt and wrapped it tightly around my hand, "Don't worry it'll heal soon." "So this is the leader of the immortals…" Sasuke said slowly. "The leader of the immortals has either the power of a Demon or Angel but Kurarisa is different she has both, in turn makes her very powerful. She also has power of the souls of the world, the keys. These keys have secret powers in each one. She's the Key Master. She controls them all. I am a protector of the Key Master, I own the Dark Key. I have the powers to control Shadows and able to create Black Holes." Every stared at me shocked.

"So Jewell gets fire, Aisu gets Ice and she gets the best one. And guess what I am? A Dragon. This is so UNFAIR!" Justice yelled out into the skies. "Stop being jealous Justice." Jewell said. We all started laughing. "You will all understand the lengths and limits of your powers soon when you get to your lands. You must relearn how to use your powers." Jake says.

"Then I have to take Jurua to the mortal land, great…" Jewell looked at Sasuke and punches him in the face. "OW! What was THAT for?" He asked. "For being yourself." She said happily. He glared at her and she smiled back. I looked down at my hand again, what am I really? "But one problem if were from the half immortals then how do we get there? We don't know where it is." Aisu said.

"That's why I decided to come and help." An unknown voice said. A man that looked a lot like Jake but with White hair walked out. "I'm Ikuto, I'm a protector of the Key Master, Light Key, I'm also the twin of Jake." "I hate him with a passion." Jake said. Ikuto laughed at him and slapped him into the back, "You know you love me brother!" "I don't think I do." Jake said back glaring at him. We all laughed at them. "Anyway…I'll take you to the half immortal land." Ikuto said. Aisu smiled at him, "Thank you."

"We'll we better get going then we don't have much time to train them before we start this rebellion." Sasuke said. He took Jewell's hand, which made her blush heavily, and started dragging her away, "Were off!" I smirked at them. "We better get going too. Come follow me to the half immortal land." Ikuto said starting to walk the other direction. Aisu waved at us and followed him. Justice stared at them for a while. "DRAGON! You go too!" Jake yelled. Justice looked over startled and ran after them. "God…Well shall we go?" I nodded to him and we started walking straight toward a field…the immortal Land.


End file.
